


A Gift From The North

by briancap



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, F/M, Murder, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:19:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briancap/pseuds/briancap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm sorry my sweet husband," Arya said firmly, she had trained her voice not to shake with fear when she talked. "I was just praying to the Gods that we may be granted a healthy son and a long life."<br/>He smiled then and his voice picked up instantly. "As do I." He cleared his throat, rather loudly. "But has no one told you, that the Gods don't listen." He pushed her to the ground, forcefully and yanked the robe from her body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift From The North

**Author's Note:**

> So just another Ramsay/Jeyne fanfic. I love the pair, even though, their whole marriage is just as abusive as ever, but that's my baby anyway.

 

She had awoke to her lord husband right beside her, sleeping as peacefully as a newborn babe. It was easy for him to sleep, he did after all, use most of his energy beating her, then he used whatever energy he had left to fuck her, so it's no wonder he passed out.

For Jeyne however, it was hard for her to find rest, her breasts were sore, her scalp was burning from where he pulled at her hair, and her legs felt numb from the constant pushing of them. She could not find sleep, no matter how hard she tried, so she decided to give up.

Jeyne quietly got out of the luxurious bed, put on a robe, then left the chamber. Where she was going she didn't know, but anywhere far from Ramsay was the best place. The steps were cold on the bottom of her feet and it reminded her of the times she and Sansa would wonder through Winterfell at night. It had been a different time, a happier time.

 **Jeyne was no lady, Jeyne had no husband, Jeyne wasn't Arya.**   

Being the lady of Winterfell was something Jeyne dreamed of as a child, but knew it would never happen, but somehow it did.

She stepped out into the yard, feeling the wind blow on her cheeks.

  **A kiss from the north.**

Perhaps the Old Gods knew she was suffering. If the people of Winterfell could hear her sobs at night, perhaps the Gods could as well. Either way, none of them did anything for her.

Not the Gods when she prayed, that she wouldn't get with child, and not the maids, when she begged them to give her moontea.

She could feel it growing inside of her, becoming apart of herself and it was awful. She would bring another Ramsay into the world, to continue the sick practice of flaying, simply because she was too cowardly to end it's life.

Jeyne made her way to the Godswoods, her feet screaming at the cold on the ground but she held it in, the moment she reached the Godswood, the warmth from the hot pools would warm her and it did.

Seeing the faces, the eyes looking down upon her, lit a fire in her chest like none other.

It brought life back into her body, and it reminded her of what it felt like to be human, she smiled then, and walked towards the tree. The tree that had been there for ages, and had watched over Winterfell for centuries.

She stilled instantly as she heard footsteps approaching her from behind, and was horrified when she felt two large hands grip her shoulders, squeezing tightly.

"My dear wife, why are you here so late, I missed your presence." Ramsay said, his voice sounded tired as if he was still asleep, but Ramsay always kept extra energy to hurt someone.

"I'm sorry my sweet husband," Arya said firmly, she had trained her voice not to shake with fear when she talked. "I was just praying to the Gods that we may be granted a healthy son and a long life."

He smiled then and his voice picked up instantly. "As do I." He cleared his throat, rather loudly. "But has no one told you, that the Gods don't listen." He pushed her to the ground, forcefully and yanked the robe from her body.

She landed on her back with a loud crunch and looked up to see Ramsay looking down upon her. He knelt down between her legs and smiled at the fear he smelt running off of her.

"You know, I always wanted to do this." He licked his lips, then took hold of the dirk in his breeches and slashed her across her face, drawing a thin red line. "Your so weak, your skin is not worth becoming apart of my trophies, so instead, I’ll make you a meal to my girls."

"Your son, what about your son?" Jeyne said weakly.

"I would rather see it dead, then it suckling on your breasts," His smile got wider, more feral. "and besides, another will birth me an heir, a real Stark this time."  

Jeyne's eyes got wide.

"That's right, Sansa Stark is being sent to me from King's Landing, she will take your place as my wife, so that means I no longer need you."

He stabbed her in the middle of the belly, once, twice, and shoved his hand inside the red whole. The organs were soft and warm and it resulted in him having a full hard on as he felt her insides and heard her scream.

He brought his scarlet soaked hand to his face and inhaled the beautiful scent, before slitting her throat. He caught the liquid that shot up from the slash, with his mouth, and savored the metallic taste. Her body shook from the cut, then finally went still as the life faded out of her, her brown eyes staring wide at him in death.

"I love you, my sweet wife, just as I will love Sansa, until another comes along."

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I know in a lot of Ramsay/Jeyne fics, Jeyne or Theon, will usually end up killing Ramsay but it just goes against my soul, my religion, and my morals to do a happy ending. But anyways comment below and let me know what you think.


End file.
